1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to electronic mapping applications. More particularly, aspects are directed to determination of cross-streets on electronic maps.
2. Description of Related Art
Mapping applications can be used to identify points of interest in a particular area. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of New York City, and includes 57 West 49th Street as a point of interest (A). Existing systems enable a user to locate a point of interest and obtain directions to this location from another location. While such directions to a point of interest may be very useful, they provide a limited amount of information regarding the surrounding area in general, and the streets near or adjacent the point of interest in particular.
Systems and methods are recited herein to provide enhanced location information to users, for instance with regard to geographical points of interest on an electronic map.